


Засыпать без страха

by KisVani



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мулан успокаивает Аврору после кошмара.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Засыпать без страха

И снова кошмар... и снова она просыпается с криком.  
— Снежка!  
Аврора ждет, что она сейчас подбежит. Такая уверенная, спокойная и взрослая, несмотря на то что они ровесницы. Белоснежка. Но этого не происходит. И не сразу удается понять, почему.  
— Они с Эммой ушли на разведку, – говорит Мулан.   
Она опускается на корточки рядом с Авророй. От костра на ее лицо падают неровные блики, превращая его в восковую маску.  
— Помню, – Аврора ежится и старается плотнее укутаться в плащ.  
— Тогда, почему ты звала Белоснежку? – спрашивает Мулан.  
— Можно подумать, ты всегда со сна собрана и готова зачитывать доклад о стратегии! – в сердцах говорит Аврора, а потом задумчиво добавляет: – Хотя ты можешь, я уверена.  
— Лестно, что ты такого высокого обо мне мнения, – Мулан почти улыбается, – но не могу.  
Она поднимается на ноги и Аврора ждет, что на этом беседа закончится, но Мулан садится рядом с ней.  
— Тебе снова приснился кошмар, – говорит она ровно, без вопросительной интонации.  
— Верно, – соглашается Аврора, – но тебе, наверное, кажется глупым, что я кричу из-за этого.  
Мулан отвечает не сразу, будто обдумывает, как смягчить свои слова.  
— Не глупым, – говорит она наконец, – просто странным. Это же всего лишь сны. Они не могут ранить тебя. Не могут убить твоих близких. Не могут оклеветать тебя. Почему же ты так боишься?  
Аврора хмыкает и опускает лицо.  
— Тебе никогда не снились кошмары, да?  
— Снились, – следует ответ. – И снятся до сих пор.  
Она может не продолжать и Аврора почти готова сказать ей об этом, но она молчит, и Мулан говорит дальше:  
— Мне снятся лица убитых мною людей. В бою и в схватках один на один. Снятся мои боевые товарищи, погибшие рядом со мной или тогда, когда меня не было рядом. Снятся мирные люди, которых я должна была защищать... снится Филипп...  
Аврора накрывает ее руку своей, непроизвольно, просто услышав имя человека, важного для них обеих.  
— Хватит, – говорит она. – Я поняла.  
Мулан переводит дыхание и говорит, почти резко:  
— Но это только сны.  
— Конечно, – соглашается Аврора, – но было бы лучше, если бы кто-то мог защитить тебя от них, правда?  
Она не отвечает, но это и не нужно. Аврора зевает, прикрыв рот свободной рукой – второй она все еще накрывает ладонь Мулан.  
— Ты устала, – говорит та.  
— Да, – соглашается Аврора и кладет голову ей на плечо, – давай договоримся: я защищаю тебя от твоих кошмаров, ты меня – от моих.  
— Не думаю, что это подействует.  
— Давай попробуем.  
Она может встать и уйти, но Аврора знает, что Мулан этого не сделает. Ее плечо – не самая удобная подушка, но, когда постоянно спишь на земле, это уже не столь важно, как то, что рядом с тобой та, кому доверишь не задумываясь свою жизнь.


End file.
